Winter's Surprise
by Frustrated and laughing
Summary: First Fanfic. Jack and Pitch have been together for all of eternity, before Earth was even a thing. Only Sandy knows the truth between them, that is, until an incident forces the Guardians to discover the truth. Might lead to Mpreg, still deciding.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Be kind. I got inspired by At the Beginning and End of All Things by Slow Downward Spiral as well as multiple secret relationship fanfics. This is boy x boy so if you do not like it, do not read it. No homophobia welcome. Review and favorite if you like.**

Gods, I am exhausted and sore. Last night was a bit of a blur. All I remember is falling into bed with my soulmate and doing some...XXX and few more X's activities.

Speak of the devil, he is stirring awake beside me. His body heat is a pleasant reprieve away from my own ice cold. I move to sit up in our massive bed, black silk sheets pooling around my waist. Stretching my arms above my head and arching my back, I let out a deep sigh when I feel his arms snake around my abdomen and pulling my bare back flushed against his own unclothed chest.

"Darling, it is much too early to do this," I said with a smile as I shudder at the ghost trailing heat of his fingertips on the inside of my thigh.

"Jack, it is much too early for you to go to work," Pitch replied in a husky voice, his warm breath on the tip of my ear. He knows that is a turn on.

I pull myself away from him and off of the bed. I give him a look. He knows the one. The 'baby I love you but you just broke my ass so if you think you can boss me around right now you will be learning a new meaning to busting a nut' look. And Pitch properly recoils.

I go about getting showered which I allow him to join me in as long as I got a free massage in return. I get dressed, and Pitch makes crepes while I cut up some fruit for talk in our usual manner: flirt, flirt, sarcastic comment, serious remark, joke, flirt.

Then he sends me on my way to the North Pole, begrudgingly, with a passionate, not nearly long enough kiss.

I fly on the winds to work. I love helping children and seeing their eyes light up when it starts to snow around them, smiles gracing their faces. I do not, however, enjoy the meetings that come along with being a Guardian. Honestly? I am just doing it to pass time.

Sandy is the only one who knows about Pitch and me. That we have been alive for longer than the planet has been existing. That we were never human. That we have been together our whole lives. Sandy knows because he is not human either, he was the last tears of a dying star. Unlike the other Guardians, we do not need to be believed in to survive. All I need is Pitch. Literally.

I enter the workshop and see the others as they look gravely at the globe. That is a shock.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Did I miss another cookie bake off with questionable treats because I thought that was on Tuesday?" My attempt at humor is severely lacking.

They finally seemed to notice my presence and Tooth was the first to respond. "The globe went out, Jack. North saw Pitch Black and heard his laugh. He's back."

Oh. My husband was messing with them again. Well, best to go along with it. "I thought y'all got rid of him years ago." Luckily, my acting is much better than my humor.

Then they go into a whole long spiel about Pitch and him being evil, which is not true one bit, and then an alarm sounded for the Tooth Palace while a little fairy came to get their mother.

Through all of the commotion, I looked at Sandy to see the amusement glinting in his eyes.

Bunny does not do well in the sleigh, but he keeps trying to act buff in front of me. I have known since the first time we met he has had a crush on me and no matter how many hints I give him that I am nowhere near interested in being any more than friends with him, he remains clueless. Pretty soon he is going to ask me out on a proper date and I do not know how to let a friend down gently. How does one say I have never liked you that way, I am probably too old for you, and I have been married since before the beginning of time nicely?

Finally, we get to the Palace and if I didn't know Pitch, I would be making this way more seriously. Upon hearing Pitch's voice, I start to warm up and relax. I always function better with him around. I see his shadows dancing about, wanting to reach out to me and wrap me up in comfort and protection, but they draw back before giving into temptation. Despite his resistance, though, his amber golden eyes rest on me a bit longer than they should, but, hey, I'm not complaining.

He goes into his speech with spot on acting, but the words don't really register. That pain from earlier this morning is coming back with a vengeance. I start to get dizzy, my sight blurring. And the last thing I see before I pass out is concerned gold eyes staring down on me as warms arms are wrapped around me protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my first fanfic. Especially to YoYoItsMoBo.** **It means a lot to me. Now follow, favorite, and review if you like. I will not make you, it is just nice to see. Without further adieu, chapter two.**

He fainted.

Jack had never fainted before, but his pale blue eyes were lacking focus, and the next thing I know I am cradling my lover's limp form in my arms.

I start panicking like a mother whose baby was left in the locked car of a stranger. Like that Halle Berry from Kidnapped. What else am I supposed to do at a time like this? I turn to Sandy who seems to be as stunned as myself. The other Guardians are just standing around with their mouths agape. Useless.

Fortunately, Sandy regains consciousness at this point and comes over to help.

We lift Jacky up with our sands, his form floating above us. I pick up his staff and that was when a reaction was brought out of the three fools on the other side of the room.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing there? Get your paws off of him!" The overgrown rabbit launches itself at me, as if he had a chance, and I proceed to fling him across the room.

Sandy signs to me with characters above his head. Oh, I hope that works.

"North, take us to your infirmary. NOW!" I add the last part when he just froze like one of his Snowflake's ice sculptures.

Without needing to do much more, the least brainless one flutters her wings over to help guide Jack to the sleigh. Tooth calls over to her now free fairies to fly over to the Workshop and get the Yetis to prepare for their entrance.

North wakes Bunny up from being temporarily knocked out and puts him in the sleigh, with him being completely pissed off. Like I give a shit at the moment.

I climb in with Sandy on my left while Jack's head rests in my lap on the right. I think there is a lot of arguing around us, but all of my attention is focused on my lover.

Once we get to the shop, all the elves move aside to let us through, the Yetis already set up to take Jack. I try to go in with him through the large doors where they are going to check his vitals, but I am halted by Bunny.

"Where do you think you're going? You shouldn't even be here." He was so angry his whiskers were twitching. But where he was angry, I was outrageously furious.

My voice became darker than it ever had been before, "Get out of my way." My words were so chilling that the temperature literally dropped and everyone, including the Yetis, shivered. I push the Easter Bunny to the side, and I go in.

Jack looks paler than usual, a true feat in of itself, as he lies on a metal table, his chest bare.

I don't pay attention to anything else. Just him. As I take a seat beside Jack and hold his icy palm in mine, all I can do is be hopeful that my baby is alright.

I have never seen that before. Jack fainting, Pitch getting that upset, though that was completely understandable. My two closest friends were struggling, and I have absolutely no idea how to help them. The least I can do is make sure Bunny or the others don't try to remove Pitch from the premises.

After Pitch went in through the large white doors, Bunny tried to as well, but I stopped him before he could by blockading the entrance with my sand. And now I am being yelled at.

"Sandy, why are you letting that maggot go in there with Jack? I should be in there!" his annoying furry friend whined for the trillionth time. You are not Jack's keeper or boyfriend. Shut the fuck up already.

"We just want to help. Please, friend." North begged.

It isn't like I don't understand their sentiments, but it is not our place to go in.

"Is there something you are not telling us, Sandy?" Tooth said in a quiet and kind voice. By her tone, it seems she is catching on. Good.

"Are you?" Bunny questioned.

"Tell us, please." Goes North.

I am tempted to, but I cannot. That is for Jack and Pitch to share, however they probably will soon after all this commotion.

"Are Jack and Pitch in a relationship?" Tooth asked, but she knew the answer. She saw the way Pitch reacted with Jack, the look in his eyes. She knew, and Sandy didn't have to say a thing.

"Tooth you are talking crazy. How could sweet, innocent Jack like that vile, retched creature? Impossible." the Spring spirit scoffed.

But North did not seem to be as sure as the rabbit. He scrutinized my face, and his eyes seemed to light up.

He got it as well.

"It is preposterous. Right?" but looking at everyone else he realized it isn't. He appeared dejected. Then he looked as if his balls had been cut off. And then he seemed to be ready to wage World War Three.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, y'all are great. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. This is a short story so we are around halfway done now. I would again like to say thank you to YoYoItsMoBo for reviewing, as well to all of you who have followed and favorited. Please review, follow, and/or favorite if you want to. Enjoy.**

Oh, there was no way that scum of the Earth was going to get Jack. He should be mine. I have always loved him, not counting our first encounter... or second. Point is, I am better for that ice princess than any one else.

How did this happen without me knowing? I mean, did Pitch force Jack into this? That is the only explanation as to why he would choose that villain when he could very well be with me. Jack was much too young and beautiful to be with anyone else.

He has definite feelings for me. Anytime I would flirt with him he would start blushing red and make up some excuse to leave. Sometimes he would even act like he didn't care, but that can't be true because he is as in love with me as I am with him. We are the perfect match.

So clearly that monster manipulated Jack into being with him. Poor, innocent Jack. He must be so scared. And Pitch is probably the reason he passed out. Oh, Jack, I'll save you!

"Sandy, how could you let that cretin abuse my sweet Jack?! He is the reason Jack is unwell. He hurt him!" I scream at the person I have always considered a friend.

He looks shocked for a second, which morphed into an eye-roll. Clearly, he never gave a shit about his soon-to-be-boyfriend. And considering the expressions on my other so called friends, they are confused by the whole affair. Well, I, can't fault them on that, this wasn't expected at all.

I try to move passed Sandy, but he stands his ground. I rather not fight a friend, but if I must, then so be it.

Uhhh... What the hell happened?

The last thing I can remember was going to Tooth's place, and there was something wrong with the fairies. And there were gold eyes.

I get up to realize I am laying in a bed. It's the infirmary at the Workshop. Then a sharp pain strikes me suddenly in my side. I should not be this sore anymore, last night wasn't that rough.

My groan at the pain causes a startled jump in the chair beside the bed. Turning to look over, I see the only person I want to be with right now.

He has so much concern in his eyes, and it melts my heart to know it's all directed at me. I go to him like a magnet, his embrace my shield from all my worries. I breathe in his scent, apple-wood and smoke, and it soothes as it always does. The man I can't live without holds me tighter than ever before.

I'm safe.

"Baby, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, you just were lying there, and all I could think was how I couldn't lose you, and-"

"Don't, honey. Don't think I'm going to leave you. That's never going to happen. We're a pair." I reassure Pitch in a whisper. This moment is too intimate to be loud. "Just hold me." I say as I snuggle into him deeply.

All I need is my family: Pitch.

We lay on the bed for what feels like days and mere seconds at the same time. Neither of us moving or making a sound, apart for our heartbeats that are in sync.

But of course, or peace can't last. The Yetis come up to us with inscrutable faces. One, the leader, makes a grunting noise to get our attention. We face towards them without relinquishing our hold on each other.

Phil clears his throat to explain the diagnosis. Fortunately, I have spent enough time here to be able to understand Yetish.

And may I just say, I was not expecting that.

They have been in there for almost four hours now. Meanwhile, I have been out here blocking the door, fighting a rabid idiot (now knocked out because he wanted to get physical), and dealing with two spirits who don't know how to calm their tits. Pardon my French. I am too tired to keep this up for much longer. I am the Sandman after all, I need my beauty sleep.

When are those two going to be alright? Something cannot be wrong with Jack because Pitch would have destroyed the world by now if there were.

The two guardians fidgeting with nerves in the corner come to a halt. They look at something behind me so I spin around to see Jack and Pitch, walking out hand in hand, big smiles adorning their faces. They look happier than they did when they got married all those years ago. Walking out the archway, they look completely in love, something everyone yearns for.

They stop in front of me and I was not expecting Jack to jump right at me with a high pitched squeal and suffocating hug. If I needed air to breathe, I would be dead by now.

Pitch seems to be able to understand my choking face because he coaxes Jack off. I'm just glad he seems to be safe. I sign to them to find out what is with all the hoopla.

They look at each other, Jack nodding to Pitch to answer that question.

"We're having a baby!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup. Thank you bunches for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing, especially to sparklehannah. Just one or two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: I forgot to do the disclaimer so, I do not own anything related to Rise of the Guardians, apart from fictional, non-cannon stories I have made up.**

* * *

"What!" all of the conscious Guardians yelled.

Maybe this is a shock for them. Of course, they had no idea about us. Jack and I have been around long enough to know how to keep a secret and one that could endanger us to outside forces is a great motivator to stay hidden.

I must admit to being a bit concerned about revealing the truth. I have always played the part of the tormentor to humanity as a way of creating a balance from the heroism my husband has. We give peace and chaos as Yin and Yang. It has always been this way and always will be until this planet ceases to exist.

But the Guardians are not aware of this. They see me as a threat and now that they know of my relationship with Jack, they will see him and our child the same way.

Jack catches on to my internal dilemma because he does the unexpected and says with evident conviction in his voice, "Now, y'all are probably really confused, but let's get one thing clear: Pitch is the love of my life, and you either accept it and be my friends or not and be my enemies."

We all stood quietly, letting his words sink in. Apparently, no one saw that coming. Then, out of nowhere, a flash of teal passed by and a thin feathery body was clinging to me tightly. Toothiana has some grip because I thought I was having the life squeezed out of me.

Finally, she released me with a big smile. There was no hatred towards me in her eyes, no disgust, not even a sliver of animosity or caution. She is treating me as though we have always been friends. And it's a warm feeling.

North was the next to envelope me into a bear hug. Wow, these people are really trusting. And this guy smells like peppermint hot chocolate. Yum.

"Aren't you gonna tell us how this happened? I'm dying to know and Sandy is not gossiping for the first time in his life." Tooth said with a light chuckle.

Jacky looks completely at peace with this new development. He knew this would be their reaction. "When two men love each other very much, one gets on his knees and spreads his legs while the other gets behind him and fu-"

I cleared my throat with a blush painting my face, mirroring the others. Nobody, under any circumstances, needs to know about our sex life. "Um, well, Jacks and I have been married for quite some time now."

"Married?!" came the wide eyed patrons.

This is going to be a long story.

My head feels so fuzzy. Damn, can Sandy throw hard. I can't really think at the moment, I just want to go back to my heavenly dream in which Jack is my wife, taking care of the kids, cooking, cleaning, like every woman wants. Of course Jack isn't a woman, but he acts like one enough to want that in life. He doesn't even need to tell me, I just know.

Wait. Jack. _Shit._

Getting up, I start to realize there are voices coming from behind the couch I am resting on. I can decipher everyone who is talking, not including Sandy. Then I hear Jack. He sounds ecstatic and perfectly safe. That's a relief, but I wonder, how did he flee from Pitch?

But then a deep chuckle floats through the air. Something isn't right.

I walked over to the group, none of them acknowledging my presence. I was about to ask what was going on, boomerang in paw in preparation to battle that vile creature, when my snow cone yelled out with a joyous laugh, "I have always wanted to have kids, and now we're going to be parents!"

What. The. Fuck.

I must have misheard. Jack was a virgin, I know, because we did not have sex and he was waiting to be with me.

But then I remember what Tooth asked earlier, about Jack and Pitch. It hits me. How could I have been so freaking blind? It was the most obvious conclusion and only reasonable answer. And it sickens my stomach.

Pitch must have brainwashed Jack and taken advantage of him. Like Darth Vader. And as I am Luke Skywalker, I must defend the honor of my princess.

I run up on Pitch from behind and attack him with everything I've got.

I was just celebrating with my husband and his friends, my former enemies of sorts. After explaining to them our history, and why we never told them in the first place (we keep the balance of the universe which created us by showing good and evil), we started to celebrate Jack and I's unborn baby.

I never thought I could be any happier, but now I get to make a larger family with my soulmate. How could anything ruin this perfection?

I spoke too soon.

That Pooka beast jumps on me from the back like a coward. Bastard. He continues to kick and hit me, slashing his claws like the deranged lunatic he is. Nothing really hurts, only stings, but it is still a pain in the ass.

The Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus jump back in shock, Sandy rolls his eyes since he has long been done with this, and my precious _sin_ namon roll is about to molly wop this fool for hurting me. Damn, the mood is ruined.

I easily fling him off of me. I am completely tempted to tie him down with my shadows, but I know Jack wants a crack at him.

My love carrying our baby slowly walks up to his next victim. He squats down to the Easter Bunny and gently takes his head in his hand, petting his fur. If I didn't know better, I would get jealous. Apparently, Bunny did not know better. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the entire building, and a giant ruby red welt appeared on the rabbit's face, blood already seeping through the skin on the surface.

Jack moved in close to his former friend and colleague and whispered something only Bunnymund could hear. Whatever it was, it most definitely did the trick because never have I seen someone so scared out of their wits and so ready to piss themselves in the face of Death. I almost felt bad for the poor sod.

Jack got back up and over to me, nuzzling into the warmth of my neck. Right where he is supposed to be.

I sashayed over to that rodent who dared to disturb my peace and harm my Pitch. Does that self-involved prick really believe I'm his for the taking? That I'm some object reserved for him to pick up? Maybe I should play into his delusions then.

I softly take his head in my palms, roaming them over his matted pelt as if giving a dog a belly scratch. He looks at me with a victorious smile and lust in his beady eyes. Yuck! I will make sure that smile isn't there for long.

I give him a deceiving smile back, and there is hope in his expression - that is, until I hit that S.O.B. upside his head with a force so powerful his head flew back, bouncing against the wall and snapping forward. It was like a Loony Toons cartoon.

I don't even care about the soreness of my hand, as I whisper to the idiot in front of me before he passes out yet again.

"You never had a chance. If you touch my soulmate again, you will not see the light of day." I give my sugary sweet smile with sincere eyes. I know Bunny got the message, looking at me like I'm the Devil incarnate.

Well at least he sees me for what I am. The evil one in this relationship.

Going back to my lover, it hit me. I'm having a baby. What the fuck. How do you take care of a baby!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Peeps. Sorry for not uploading this Epilogue for so long. I had a lot of things going on and I am a professional procrastinator anyways, so... Here it is, finally.**

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Oh my god. Who blessed me with such a lovely family? How have I been deemed worthy? How am I so lucky? Oh, thank the-

"Babe, get the demon, she's on the loose again!" Pitched yelled.

 _SHIT._

I pick up the black-haired devil before she could freeze her brother. Again. Because this is the good life. The crying. The screaming. The questionable fluids ending up on my clothes and hair and husband.

Nova was whining in Pitch's arms, and Isis was screeching in mine. I can see the exhaustion set in my Nightmare King's face, and I would feel bad for him if he had not made these two sweet little tykes. I don't care if it was a two-man job. It was he who wouldn't sleep.

And now we never will.

"Nova, stop picking your nose. Isis, stop screaming. Your daddy has a headache." I had to at least try, though my attempts are bound to be futile. The twins feed off each other's energy to where they only hear themselves, making it nearly impossible to get anything through to them. When I see no change, I just gave up and put them in their time out corners.

I did _not_ go through a supernatural fourteen-month pregnancy for this.

"My Snowflake," Pitch says in a voice that instantly soothes me. "They're three years old, we must have patience with them. I'll go put on Teletubbies."

"No, that show is the purest epitome of evil. It'll brainwash them."

"Barney it is, then."

While that happens, I go prepare dinner, taking this time as my only escape from my family. Time had dwindled down since the pregnancy. Back then Pitch would constantly mother me, making me take less work days and trips because in a supernatural pregnancy, you have no idea what to expect. Then, when the twins were born (one was already a shock, but _two_ ), all of our time was eaten up taking care of our babies.

I mean, I'm not saying I don't love them, but I seriously need a vacation.

I get the food on the stove (warm food is oddly comforting to an ice spirit like me) and start washing the vegetables to make a salad. By the time everything is done, all I can hear coming from the living room is " _I love you, You love me, We're a happy family…"_ How ironic.

I go to get them but stop in the doorway when I see a sight to truly behold. Nova with his white-haired head resting on his father's left shoulder, and Isis mirroring him on the right. Pitch is clearly trying to stay conscious, but he's fighting a losing battle.

I walk quietly over to my lover and give a gentle kiss on the head, doing the same to my two angels. I turn the television off and make my way to the end of the sofa, cuddling up to Isis.

Yeah, I am so fucking lucky.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I'm so happy you even bothered to. See ya later.**


End file.
